The Godfather morrowind style
by Don Kinsella
Summary: this is the story of a godfather in morrowind i hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The Big Times

Chapter 1

As Don Kinsella came to the shipping house his consigliere, Joey, asked him "shall I come in with you boss?" "No, stayed out here with the guar." Replied the Don.The Don opened the door and the shipping house manager greeted him with a hug and a handshake. "How is everything going here?" asked the Don. The manager replied, "Business is regular nothing new happening." The Don noticed a slight shakiness in his voice. "Do you have the shipping logs for me?" asked the Don. He looked don at the shipping log and noticed a flaw. "It says here only 500 skooma was shipped out but as I see here it says 750 were sent here from the lab. Where's the rest?" The manager replied, "sir I have some bad news, we are being strong armed by Orvas Dren." The Don stormed out of the shipping house as mad as a bull. He called for Joey to come with the guars. When Joey arrived the Don told him the problem with Dren. "How many warehouses and shipping houses has he hit?" Asked Joey. "The shipping house manager says that he's hit all of them." The Don said. As they rode on to the Don's villa in Suran neither of them said a word.

When they arrived at the villa the Don began to send out messengers to all of his warehouses and shipping houses. No longer than thirty minutes later his first messenger returned back with news that Dren will quit strong-arming the Don, but only if he gives him a percentage. Don Kinsella knew that he didn't need any help with his business but had to think of a plan to get Dren off his back. "Joey!" called the Don, "ride out to the labs and check whether Dren has found then yet. Joey rode out immediately to the first lab in Vivec. As then guards opened the door Joey explained everything to the manager watching over the lab and found that they had not been hit yet. Joey took that into account and went straight back to the villa. "Boss, where the hell are you?" called out Joey. "In the office" replied the Don. "So what's the news?" Out of breath, Joey replied, " No I think he's to smart to hit the labs before the stuff is made." "Ok then lets get a message to him, get one of your most faithful men and send him to get this message to Dren immediately." The Don handed Joey a sealed scroll and Joey knew just the man to use for this job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Joey entered Ald'Ruhn, he was in search of one man. As Joey moved around the town he asked the people if they could tell him where he could find Lenas Sarandas. About ten hours after wandering around town he was given the whereabouts of Mister Sarandas. A man had told Joey that he could find Sarandas in the Morag Tong hall. As Joey headed over to the Morag Tong hall he was curious as to why Sarandas was there. But he would soon find out and also find out what he has been up to for all these years. As Joey entered the hall he was greeted with a respectful nod. He asked the guard, "can I have a word with mister Sarandas please." The guard unlocked the metal door and Joey went in. Sarandas knew immediately why Joey was there. "Sarandas…" started Joey. Sarandas said, "I already know why you are here." "Well are you willing to help?" asked Joey. Sarandas replied, " Do I really have a choice." "No." said Joey. "Ok what do I have to do?" asked Sarandas. " Well first of all?" asked Joey "Why are you here." Sarandas answered, "Well it started when I became a priest I converted one of the Tong's best hit men to a religious man and now they want to kill me for doing so." "Well I am going to get you out of here just be ready to do this deed for the Don." Said Joey. Joey left the cell and went to talk to the guard. The guard agreed to let Sarandas free and opened the large metal door. Sarandas was nervous and wished that the guard would have denied letting him free. But when he found out that all he had to do was deliver a letter he wasn't so nervous anymore. Joey told Sarandas one last thing, "The Don has given me the job to choose the man to deliver this so if you mess up its my ass along with yours so don't screw up." Sarandas walked Joey back to his guar and as Joey rode off Sarandas went to the temple to gather his traveling things. Thinking to himself Sarandas said "why did I have to let Don Kinsella help me, I guess I didn't have a choice. But I am glad he was there to get me out of debt."

Sarandas left his house and headed towards the silt strider with his walking staff, clothes and food that he would need to get to Drens manor. Before he got on the silt strider he decided that he would walk instead so that he could save a little bit of money. Sarandas left his sanctuary of Ald'Ruhn and headed almost cross-country to deliver one little letter for a man that helped him. About twenty minutes after he left the gates of Ald'Ruhn, a man that was trying to mug him Sarandas cut a hole in his stomach. He said to himself, "This is going to be a long journey."


End file.
